Images of Duel Monsters
by SamCyberCat
Summary: A selection of short drabbles written to go with fan art pieces I created that were centred around Yu-Gi-Oh DM.
1. Anzu x Miho

Authors Notes – During a time that ran probably from the later half of 2007 to the earlier half of 2008 I went through a period of writing short drabbles to accompany fan art pieces that I had uploaded to deviantART. Due to lack of time this trend unfortunately had to end, but a lot of people told me that they enjoyed the drabbles. For that reasons I've decided to create three achieves to host these drabbles so they will be easier for people to locate and read.

I can't promise all of them will make sense without the pictures that go with them. I can't promise that every drabble will be uploaded, as some I may deem to not be worth uploading anymore. But I will try to be as true to the collection as I can. Each will come with it's own separate author's notes as well.

Keep in mind that they are all more than a year old, at least. So while I'm not great at writing I do feel that I've made a considerable amount of improvement since a lot of these were written.

This collection will feature drabbles from the series Yu-Gi-Oh DM and Season Zero.

---

Drabble Notes – Anzu/Miho, season 0, based on a requested picture of these characters cosplaying as two characters who I'm not familiar with.

---

Anzu watched Miho with patience. In truth she could have easily pulled together an outfit from her wardrobe and looked stunning in it but she knew Miho loved to make people look pretty so much and didn't want to stop her.

She decided to break the silence with a question.

"So who are these girls we're cosplaying as then?"

"Their names are Chikane and Himeko," replied the other girl without looking up from her stitching.

In honesty Anzu didn't read the same kind of shojo stories that Miho did so she wasn't familiar with some of the characters Miho was.

Out of innocence she asked, "Are they friends like we are?"

Miho flushed pink, looking away and faltering from the sewing before answering, "They're close yes…"

"So what kind of frie-"

"Miho does not wish to answer anymore questions while she is sewing!" was the quick response.

Anzu sighed affectionately and shook her head. Miho was the only person who could make referring to yourself in the third person sound cute.


	2. Ryou x Rebecca

Drabble Notes – Ryou/Rebecca, post-DM by a few years.

---

"How about we go together?" Rebecca asked.

The question left Ryou feeling a little taken back. He'd known Rebecca as one of Yugi's friends for some time but he'd not really spoken to her much before. It seemed a little forward of her to ask him to the celebration.

"I… umm…" any response he had intended to make died out before reaching his throat. Now that he thought about it, as well as not having much experience talking to Rebecca before he also hadn't had much experience talking to girls in general before either.

She was fast to spot his hesitation and filled in, "You wouldn't want to go on your own would you? You'd be so lonely sitting on the sidelines…"

He knew her observation was right. He did get lonely being on his own, and all because of…

…That thought halted in its tracks. It had been a few years since the spirit of the Sennen Ring had been defeated and he didn't need to let a fear of hurting others control his life now. He might not know her well but she seemed like a sweet girl, and she seemed to like him. Girls who liked him didn't turn up that often…

"Sure," he replied, smiling a bit more cheerfully then he'd intended to.

She beamed back at him then took his hand, making him blush. Perhaps Anzu was right about making others happy being more rewarding then pursuing a crush after all, she thought.

"Now," she said, in a matter-of-factly tone, "Before we attend we need to brush up on our dancing."

Ryou's recent surprise returned to him. He really didn't know much about girls.


	3. Jounouchi x Anzu

Drabble Note – Jounouchi/Anzu and some Jounouchi/Honda. Not set at any specific point other than after they've become good enough friends for this.

---

"Jounouchi! Let me go!" Anzu yelped as her friend grabbed hold of her. Clearly he wasn't getting the hang of this personal space business…

As if to make her more annoyed Jounouchi just looked gleeful at the discomfort he was causing and commented, "But this is a party and you're a dancer, so you should be dancing with somebody."

"Who says that means I have to dance with you though?" she asked.

He pretended to think about this for a second then answered, "You're right! You don't have to dance with me." He let her go as gracelessly as he'd grabbed her then added, "Honda couldn't get a date tonight either so I could go dance with him."

The undignified expression on Anzu's face was all the response he needed.

"You are not dumping me for Honda!" She called, in a tone that was somewhere between amusement and surprise.

He was already seven steps ahead of her before calling back, "Us bachelors have got to stick together you know. Well, I'll catch you later Anzu."

Then he started running, but not too fast.

He grinned to himself. She was following him. Just like he'd planned it.


	4. Yuugi x Ryou

Drabble Notes – Yuugi/Ryou, probably post-DM since they're so close. The cuteness in this one makes me feel ill nowadays. Too much fluffy.

---

Ryou looked puzzled as Yugi returned from the shop. Didn't he say he liked mint ice cream? Why was he coming back with strawberry?

"Hey," Yugi called cheerfully as he walked back over.

"Umm, why the strawberry?" his friend asked looking down at the ice cream.

Smiling politely Yugi answered, "When you said you didn't have enough money for one I felt really bad. I didn't have enough for two so I got you this one. Seeing friends happy is more important then getting what you want after all."

"But that's not fair," Ryou commented, "If you want me to have it then I'd rather share with you then let you be left out. That is, if you don't mind strawberry."

Yugi nodded, "Strawberry's fine," he said then held out the ice cream to share with Ryou.

He watched Yugi before starting himself. The boy must really like ice cream because he was eating with such enthusiasm.

Content that they'd both be able to enjoy the treat Ryou pressed his lips against the edge of the ice cream. He heard a giggle and looked up.

"You don't have to kiss it you know," Yugi said in a joking tone.

Blushing slightly Ryou replied, "Yeah… That's just how I eat ice cream. Though you don't have to gulp it down so fast either."

The two spent the next ten minutes joking about ice cream consumption before realising their snack had melted.


	5. Crossover: Seto x Ryo

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Seto, a crossover between DM & GX. The early basis of a much larger project that I intend to return to one day. This drabble is based after season one of GX, ignoring season two onwards, but the eventual project will be based after season two of GX, ignoring season three onwards.

---

The top student had fallen asleep quite quickly. This surprised Seto because he knew that, being like himself, an intellectual person like Ryo would most likely stay awake until the small hours of the morning pondering over equations or strategies, the thinking patterns of others and of course how to crush his opponents. That had been what the files upon the student had led him to believe.

Then again he should bear in mind just how far he'd pushed Ryo during their training that day. The mental stimulation would have killed most average men but it was necessary. He had to be sure. He had to know…

…And he had forgotten that Ryo was just a teenager. Though he knew that Ryo had wanted him to forget that. Ryo had gone through his life being able to easily convince others that he was more then just a young boy and even Seto had fallen into the trap of thinking this to be true. He cursed himself for not seeing the trick before now. But if Ryo wanted to be treated like an adult Seto would not dishonour him by treating him otherwise. Until the boy had either proven his worth or snapped under the pressure. Either would be interesting to watch…

He ran his hand along Ryo's hair, paying close attention to his face. Even as he slept he looked stressed. His mind was ticking away constantly. Seto found it painful to look at. Because he knew that he probably looked the same way when he slept. Always angry, always vengeful, always thinking. Looking at Ryo was like looking at a mirror. A mirror that showed all the mistakes that Seto had made in his life ready to resurface and be made again.

Seto decided he did not want to look at this mirror anymore. He pushed Ryo's face away from him, so he wouldn't have to look at it for the rest of the night.


	6. Honda x Miho

Drabble Notes – Honda/Miho and Jounouchi/Anzu, set post-season 0 by a lot of years but ignores DM.

---

"Can you believe this is finally happening?" Miho asked, sighing romantically.

Honda chuckled and replied, "To be honest I was still trying to get to grips with the idea of Jounouchi being in a steady relationship, so marriage was a big step for him."

She nodded in acknowledgement but her mind was too busy wandering with thoughts of rings and vows to pay too much attention.

"Aren't weddings just wonderful?" she said, staring dreamily over at the newly wed couple.

"Huh?" Honda gasped, looking at her, "I thought you said you didn't want to be tied down to a relationship."

"Well yes…" she said, remembering that, "But to get to have a wedding one day would be worth it. Every girl should get to be married at some point in their life."

Did this mean she'd consider looking for a boyfriend? He'd given up on Miho ever being interested in him a few years ago, which made it much easier for him to talk to her. But if she was looking… The spark of his teenage crush meant he couldn't help but ask.

"So you're looking for a guy?" he questioned, trying to sound casual but the nerves were obvious.

She knew that was coming. She's expected, maybe even wanted, him to ask that. But she still had to play hard to get with him.

"Ryou and Kaiba are definitely not interested in girls?" she asked, pretending to think about it.

He sighed affectionately and shook his head, "No, not at all," he confirmed. Some things don't change…

Giggling she responded, "Well I'll have to keep on looking then."


	7. Anzu

Drabble Notes – Set post-DM, in a situation where Miho came back and also featuring an OC of the person who requested this story called Arisa. For this it is assumed that Anzu knew Arisa before DM but Arisa was not present during the events of DM.

---

Saving the world was a big responsibility. Supporting someone who was saving the world was easy. She could stand by Yami's side countless times while he saved the world but if it came down to doing so herself… She just couldn't.

When he'd left everyone just presumed that all of the danger would have vanished with him, but realistically this could not be the case.

"How can we stop this, Anzu?" Miho asked.

She could sense the gazes of the other two girls upon her. What were they expecting her to do? She wasn't a hero.

"I don't know…" she admitted, "The pharaoh always saved the world… Without the others, and him, I don't know what to do…"

She couldn't cry. The other two were looking to her for strength and even if it was hopeless she had to attempt to look strong to give them faith.

Arisa had been quiet for a while but now chose to say, "I did not know this pharaoh like you and the others did. You say that he's a great hero but you never relied on anyone else to protect you in the past. You were always the strong one."

She was right Anzu knew. Ever since she was a child she'd always been the one to stand up for herself and be confident when those around her didn't have confidence. In truth she'd done it to be like… the Dark Magician Girl? That was it. Her childhood memories flooded back to her now. She'd seen how cheerful, strong and outgoing the Dark Magician Girl was and wanted to be the way herself. But where had that got her? Many of the other students had hated her because of how forward she was in her beliefs and treated her as a mixed up preppy tomboy outcast. In the end it had only really been boys she'd been able to make friends of because of her attitude.

…Or was it?

She looked on either side of her. Miho and Arisa. She had known them before getting involved with Yugi's group and they had always been her friends. She had lost contact with them while she was away supporting the others at Duellist Kingdom and Battle City but even now they were still looking to her for hope. They still thought she could save them from this threat.

"Both of you take my hands," she said, in her leader like tone, "I want you to channel your belief into me. If you think we can stop this then put all of your energy into that thought."

She felt the power, as she knew it to be real. She took the hope and friendship of these girls and used it to summon someone who she knew could defend them. The being that she trusted could save the world even now that Yami had gone.

The Dark Magician Girl.


	8. Yuugi & Mokuba

Drabble Notes – Yuugi & Mokuba, set post-DM by a few years.

---

"Times sure have changed haven't they?" Yugi said cheerfully, "A few years ago I could have looked directly across at you. But look at you now, you really have grown."

Mokuba couldn't help feeling a bit flattered by this and answered, "I guess that's one thing Seto and I will always have over you. You can't take some things away from us."

Yugi shook his head in cheerful sympathy.

"I've never wanted to take anything away from you Mokuba. Or your brother. The two of you just think that I do," he offered sincerely.

"Hah! That's likely," Mokuba tried to sound harsh like Seto would but his heart really wasn't in it. He knew that Yugi was honest and certainly not as bad as his brother portrayed him to be.

"You don't have to listen to everything your brother says," Yugi said, testing the waters a bit further than he should when it came to Mokuba's loyalty to Seto, "I'd like you to take your own opinion of me."

"I do have my own opinion of you!" Mokuba said shocked, "What I think is based from what I've seen not what Seto tells me to see. And I've seen all the problems you've caused Seto in the past with my own eyes."

"Was that me?" Yugi asked, knowing Mokuba should be smart enough to see the difference between him and the spirit of the pharaoh he used to possess by now.

Mokuba looked into his eyes. There was a difference. It took a long time for him to see it but Yugi was different from the opponent that had caused his brother so much grief. He was not Yami. But it'd take a lot more than a gesture of friendship before he would admit that Seto wasn't right about something.

"I didn't see anyone else standing on the duelling field," He concluded, swallowing his guilt at this denial.

"Okay then," Yugi finished, jumping down from the bench.

Would it kill him to lose his patience, even once?


	9. Yami x Anzu

Drabble Notes – Yami no Yuugi/Anzu, set sometime after Battle City but before Pharaoh's Memories. "The Carnival" is a reference to a fanfic that was unfortunately never written.

---

She knew he'd be waiting for her on account of he always was. If she ever asked him to meet her than he'd be there. Which is why it was an oddity that she's hadn't spoken to him more than a few times, for all the times that she'd wanted too…

Was she to scared to talk to him? Or was it that she felt she would be too pushy if she asked him to meet her? Or did she not want to hurt Yugi's feelings by asking to talk to the pharaoh instead of him?

Whatever the reason was she avoided it. In honesty it was usually Yugi who set up the meetings she had with Yami anyway. He knew that she liked Yami and wanted her to be happy because he was a good friend like that. It still made her feel guilty though.

He was waiting there. Watching her with his usual cool, but overall blank, gaze. He was probably waiting for her to get close enough to strike up a conversation herself because in the time they had known each other Anzu had come to realise Yami didn't talk first. At least not that she'd witnessed.

The beat of her heart confused her. She'd paid more attention to it since the events at the carnival and it didn't seem right. Usually around a crush it was supposed to beat faster but if anything her heart rate was slower then normal. It was a sad song. A song played on a journey with the knowledge that something awful would happen at the end, when the journey was over.

Yami's gaze didn't help either. As she walked forward it consumed her, adding to the mental music and making the walk seem to extend further. His eyes showed an old, searching soul that no amount of affection from any person could ever manage to make feel whole.

But Anzu saw every song through to the end. And she would do for this one too, regardless of how it turned out.


	10. Jounouchi x Anzu II

Drabble Notes – Jounouchi/Anzu with the pairing being established prior to the drabble. Set post-DM, in an AU where Anzu still worked at Burger World.

---

Jounouchi was playing with his fingers awkwardly.

She was ignoring him and he knew it. This didn't surprise him at all: he knew she hated her friends to see her at work. Though he couldn't help wondering why. None of the others were in jobs like she was, so at least she was trying to make money. Which was more then could be said for the rest of them.

More then could be said for him for definite. He often wondered what a mature girl like Anzu saw in a deadbeat like him. She didn't think of him as being a deadbeat though. She saw something about him that the others didn't, like Shizuka did.

And he loved her for it.

So now he was going to prove to her exactly how much he loved her by taking the big step forward. For once he'd be the one doing the mature thing.

He looked down at the burger on his plate. He'd got into trouble for bringing his own food to Burger World before, but he was hoping they wouldn't notice since it was a burger this time and not noodles.

The ring sat in the bun on top of the burger. Pretty clever idea if he did say so himself. She worked in Burger World; he loved burgers, so why not propose to her using a burger? He hoped that she'd see it the same way. She did have trouble recognising how brilliant his ideas were sometimes…

She was walking over now. There were only so many customers she could serve to avoid talking to him.

"What will it be sir?" she asked, clipboard at the ready and using the professional tone she would have taken with any other customer she didn't know.

At that moment his courage was gone. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all… Maybe it was too soon.

"I… I don't want to order anything," he stuttered.

"Then why are you here Jounouchi? You know I can't hang around with you while I'm working," she said with a hint of annoyance.

"There's actually something important I wanted to ask you," he replied, a little offended that she'd presumed he wanted to distract her from her job.

Her face changed instantly to an apologetic look as she answered, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that-"

"Nah, just forget about it," he cut in, looking a bit more contented, "I would have though the same thing."

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" she asked casually.

"It might seem a little sudden," he said, pulling the burger out from under the table, "But would it be all right if I asked you to marry me?"


	11. Anzu x Shizuka

Drabble Notes – Anzu/Shizuka, set post-Battle City. The person who requested the picture wanted Anzu wearing Shizuka's outfit and vice versa.

---

Anzu tried to straighten out a crease in the shorts uncomfortably in the changing booth. She was very paranoid about damaging Shizuka's outfit.

To be honest it didn't bother her if Shizuka damaged her clothing because Anzu had so much clothes that one outfit wouldn't go amiss. But she's never seen Shizuka wearing anything other then the clothes she was wearing now and it would probably hurt her feelings a lot if it got damaged.

"Are you ready?" chimed the cheerful voice of Shizuka from outside.

"Oh, yeah," Anzu responded. In that moment she's almost forgotten Shizuka was waiting for her.

She stepped out of the booth and the two girls instantly broke out into giggles at the sight of one another.

"You look so pretty," Shizuka called, "You just make everything look so nice."

Anzu blushed slightly at the comment and answered, "It doesn't look that good on me. Pink isn't always my colour. It looks much better on you."

"So how do I look?" Shizuka asked, spinning around on the spot. Her long hair flowed out behind her as she moved.

Anzu smiled and answered, "You look wonderful."


	12. Anzu & Shizuka

Drabble Notes – Anzu & Shizuka, set after Battle City but other than that not at a specific point.

---

Shizuka appreciated the guardian-like affection she received from Anzu greatly. Though all in all she had been guarded and protected by a lot of other people in the past. It seemed that she just radiate the vibe that she needed someone to protect her.

Admittedly Anzu wasn't originally the first person Shizuka would have turned to for protection outside of her brother when she joined the Battle City fray. Initially she had turned to Miss Kujaku for protection. Miss Kujaku was such a strong figure of a woman who Shizuka admired greatly.

But now Miss Kujaku was hospitalised and Shizuka was left defenceless again. Until Anzu had come along. Anzu protected her in Noa's virtual world and overall (though she wouldn't say it out loud) she found that while Anzu may not have been as impressive as Miss Kujaku was she was much more approachable. She found it easier to hang around with Anzu on a regular basis. Perhaps because Anzu was closer to her own age or maybe it was because she had known her brother Jounouchi for such a long time. But something about her just made her pleasant to be around.

Shizuka was delighted when Anzu had allowed, or more accurately insisted, that Shizuka could refer to her by her first name. In the past she had only known other women in a more formal manner and to have a friend who saw her as an equal was a prize she hadn't even realised she'd wanted.


	13. Haga & Ryuzaki

Drabble Notes – Haga & Ryuzaki, set post-Doma and probably post-DM.

---

"Look at this one!"

It should be technically impossible for someone to get this excited about bugs. They were grotesque little things that were easily squished underfoot. Its not that Ryuzaki was without his obsessions. But at least you could respect dinosaurs. They were majestic giants that once dominated the whole earth. Bugs didn't dominate anything.

Though he dare not mention that at risk of having the whole 'cockroaches surviving nuclear war' thing thrown at him again.

"It looks exactly the same as the last ten you've found," he commented flatly. He couldn't resist some form or negative jip at his friend.

Haga shook his head and answered, "The markings on this one are different from the others. Unusual for this region…" He held the butterfly on his finger looking over it. Bugs were possibly the only creatures that weren't scared of Haga. Maybe that was why he liked them so much.

"Does it… matter?" Ryuzaki asked, trying to force out some interest.

"Of course it matters!" Haga snapped, "These markings belong to butterflies from the park. If they're moving into the forest than it means the temperature in the city is getting too much for them and they can't handle living there anymore."

He didn't know whether to admire Haga's concern over global warming or call the mental hospital about this over the top reaction to one odd looking butterfly.

"Perhaps it just… wanted a change of scenery?" he suggested, trying to sound helpful, "I could do with one myself. How about we head over to the crater on the other side of the city."

Haga resisted gasping in horror. Ryuzaki was going to make him dig up dinosaur fossils again…


	14. Anzu II

Drabble Notes – Anzu, character death, and based during the same unwritten "Carnival" story where Yami no Malik was around for longer than he was in the series. I also had a lot of requests for Jounouchi/Anzu at the time, so that's why the pairing seems to turn up frequently.

---

She coughed several times then fell to the floor unable to keep her balance. She felt the Sennen Rod was still in her hand and let go of it, listening as it rolled away. But she did not want to hold that evil thing anymore.

She'd made it this far presuming he wouldn't kill her. It was such an obvious mistake that she should have seen coming sooner; she supposed that adrenaline had kept her going too long for her to stop and think about it.

Her heart was already slowing. There was no hope for her to be saved. The wounds were too deep and blood had already left some of her vital organs too quickly. One thing could be said for Yami no Malik, he knew exactly where to strike when he wanted someone dead…

"Anzu!"

She heard the cry but did not see the face. Not that it mattered, as she knew it was Jounouchi. He lifted her up onto his knee and she felt tears land on her as they dropped from his face.

He had covered her mouth with his hand. If she weren't already dying she'd be concerned that he was blocking her breathing. Heh… Even in her last living minutes she was criticising Jounouchi's actions in her own mind.

She appreciated he was there though. Even if she couldn't see him it felt better not to be alone. It could have been anyone really, Yugi, Honda, Shizuka, or any other of her friends. But the fact that it was Jounouchi made her feel a slight more affection to him as she was slipping away.


	15. Honda x Shizuka

Drabble Notes – Honda/Shizuka, but mostly Honda/Shizuka/Otogi triangle. Based after the KC Grand Prix, but not at any specific point.

---

"You're back already?" Honda asked, running up to greet her as she got off the plane.

"Yes," she answered nodding, "Its good to see you again Honda."

He was happy she was glad to see him but in the pit of his stomach he couldn't help but remember the reason why she'd got off the plane in the first place.

"So how was your date?" he asked, trying to sound casual instead of begrudging.

She looked surprised as she answered, "It wasn't a date. Otogi and I were just hanging out as friends."

That's not what he told us, Honda mused grimly.

"My bad," he said out loud, "How'd it go anyway?"

"It was good," she answered with her usual honesty, "Though it didn't feel right without you there. I'm used to the three of us hanging out together."

"I'm sure he wouldn't have liked that," Honda said cheering up considerably. He had to admit that through all of his fighting with Otogi over Shizuka's heart he had gotten used to it being the three of them as well. Now that he thought about it he could barely remember the last time he'd spoken to Shizuka without Otogi being there.

"He kept asking about you," she commented, which caused him some surprise, "He wanted to know if we'd ever hung out just the two of us. I told him not since before Battle City when you came to visit me in the hospital."

Now he remember the last time it'd just been the two of them. How could he have forgotten? The times he'd spent helping her through her recovery and recreating Jounouchi's duels for her were some of his fondest memories.

"It has been a while," he said, "We should hang out again sometime, without the other guys around."

She giggled and answered, "I'd like that."

He smiled and said whole-heartedly, "I would to."


	16. Anzu, Shizuka & Mai

Drabble Notes – Anzu, Shizuka & Mai, based in an AU where they are all of similar age and are students attending the Duel Academia from GX. Done as a request, but now that I've come across it again the concept is giving me some musings.

---

"We won! We won!" called Shizuka, jumping around the field in an unusual hype.

It could have been expected though. The girl had always been physically quite weak due to the operations she'd had when she was younger, so she probably hadn't won a sporting event like this before.

"We sure have sweetie," Mai said gently.

She started to lift the other girl onto her shoulder, shooting Anzu a glance to help lift from the other side. With a slight struggle on Anzu's part the two managed to support Shizuka on their shoulders.

Still in her adrenaline high Shizuka started giggling at being lifted. She could see the school from where she was sitting and knew that everyone there would be pleased they'd managed to beat North Academy in another contest.

To think she had helped! Anzu and Mai had done most of the work though… They were much stronger and faster then she was, but she'd still helped. And they were still proud of her. She was glad she could make them proud.


	17. Yami x Seto

Drabble Notes – Yami no Yuugi/Seto, probably set somewhere between Battle City and the KC Grand Prix.

---

Most people have three basic stages of their relationships with each other. The "barrier" stage was when there was a block between two people, either through certain situations or their own stubbornness there was a refusal of interaction between the two. The "bonding" stage was when the two people would try to break down the barriers and get closer; it was a subtle, gentle stage. Then there was the "intimate" stage, when the two were at their closest.

For Kaiba and Yami however there were only two stages: the barrier stage which held strong through most of their interactions with each other, and the rare intimate times they had together. There was no bonding between them. Bonding was too gentle and everything between them had to be harsh. Barriers were harsh and passion was harsh, which suited both of them fine.

For that reason Kaiba savoured the passionate times he had with Yami, drawing them out as long as he could. The taste of the pharaoh's mouth was such a perfect craving, well fitted to the desired perfection he hoped to achieve once he had defeated Yami.

Though subconsciously he didn't want that defeat to come soon. Because as soon as he had won the war Yami would mean nothing to him. He wouldn't want anything to do with a loser and he certainly wouldn't lust for one like he lusted for Yami. So while he wanted victory more then anything becoming the best would mean there was no one who he could respect as an opponent, and no one he could long for. So like the moments of rough adoration he would always savour their rivalry, as this was the most important factor.


	18. Shizuka x Kisara

Drabble Notes – Kisara/Shizuka, based on an AU someone requested from me where Shizuka obtains some sort of Blue Eyes armour and Kisara comes to be around in the present time. I have no idea about this drabble other than what's written, but it'd be interesting to explore further.

---

The armour that shined upon Shizuka was as beautiful as it was unexpected.

Kisara had not even considered that it would be possible for her to have been accepted by it. The only person the Blues Eyes White Dragon had ever accepted before was Seto Kaiba and his former lives.

Shizuka was no Kaiba. She was meek and mild and often needed protection herself. But here she stood looking mightier then her signature card, Joan of Arc. It made sense when she thought about it, that a girl who chose a card based upon such a powerful female figure would herself have some sort of inner power. Kisara was witnessing that power now.

Navigating the armour's levitation as if it was natural Shizuka landed in front of Kisara and held her close, protecting her from the approaching danger.

"How did you manage to do it?" Kisara asked in a whisper.

"I don't really know…" Shizuka admitted, "But you were in danger and your power was draining away fast. So I had to do something."

"You could have left me…" Kisara said, close to tears, "After everything that's happened recently you-"

"Don't say that!" Shizuka interrupted, "You loved Priest Seto and you were acting on that. You never meant to hurt anyone."

With that being said she lifted up the frail girl to move her to safety before the real fight began.


	19. Anzu, Mai & Jounouchi

Drabble Notes – Anzu, Mai & Jounouchi, character death. Not set at any specific point but after Battle City at least.

---

"How could you! How could you let this happen to him!" Anzu screamed.

Mai was taken aback. She'd been hovering in the background since the other girl had arrived but she certainly wasn't going to let all the blame for Jounouchi's injuries fall upon her.

"Would you have rather I'd left him?" she shouted back, just as acidly, "I'm sorry I didn't get any helped but if I'd left him here alone something worse could have happened!"

"Nothing worse can happen…" Anzu trailed off, pressing her hand against Jounouchi's heart.

"Surely that's an exaggeration…" Mai said softly, walking over to her. They were both upset about him being hurt and yelling wouldn't get them anywhere.

She put her hand on Anzu's shoulder and said comfortingly, "Now you're here one of us can go get him help."

"No."

"No?"

"We can't get him any help Mai…" Anzu said, chocking up from her crying, "…He's dead…"


	20. Crossover: Anzu & Ryo

Drabble Notes – Anzu & Ryo, crossover with GX based in a very vague AU. Interactions between these two still make plot bunnies explode in my mind, so be lucky that I don't write them more than I do.

---

She shifted her hand through his hair contentedly.

She could understand him now. Before he had just been another emotionless antagonist who opposed her, but as she watched him cry so humanly she finally saw his true side. Really he was just confused and didn't have anyone who could understand him. Like the Pharaoh was. And maybe even Ryou Bakura.

Now that she recognised this dealing with Ryo would be a lot easier. Though she had to admit she'd never been that good at dealing with Ryou or Yami when they were around… But at least she could offer him a shoulder to cry on.

…Or rather a lap to cry on. As that was where he was slumped right now. Usually it would have bothered her more that a boy had his head on her lap but she knew Ryo was simply looking for comfort and not attraction.

He knew of his sins and she wasn't going to hold them against him.


	21. Honda x Ryou

Drabble Notes – Honda/Ryou, set post-DM with references to season 0.

---

Ryou had to admit he felt comfortable hanging around with Honda. Even after the spirit of the Sennen Ring had been destroyed he avoided spending time with Yugi and his friends because he felt so guilty, but Honda…

Honda was different, in more ways then just his dress sense. During Duellist Kingdom Honda had always looked after him even when he found out about the spirit. Of course he knew the others would too but Honda had been there first, so Ryou felt especially thankful to him.

Which was why he was happy when Honda had called wanting to hang out with him while the others weren't there. He didn't know if Honda had some insight about how he wasn't comfortable with the group yet or not but he was glad of it anyway.

His friend now sat with his head facing away from one of the park's trees. He had his eyes closed and was feeling the breeze against his face. It was quite a change from the spazz-like way Honda acted when he was around Jounouchi.

"Why do you want to be around me?" Ryou had to ask as it was on his mind.

Opening his eyes again Honda replied, "Because you're my friend," as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But after everything I've done to your group…"

"That wasn't you though," Honda reassured, "You're a nice guy and I'd never hold anything against you."

"What about the issues with Miho?" Ryou asked trying to get the conversation onto something more pleasant now he was sure Honda didn't hate him.

With some embarrassment Honda replied, "That was then though. I didn't know you and I got angry when Miho looked at any new guy like that. Since she didn't look at me like that…"

"I don't see why she wouldn't," Ryou blurted out before he'd really thought about what he'd said.

"Thanks," Honda replied, he didn't seem to mind that another guy found him more attractive to look at then the girl he'd liked.

Wait… Since when had he even thought Honda was nice to look at? The concept was new to Ryou and he stared down at the ground quickly hoping Honda wouldn't notice his confusion.


	22. Honda x Miho II

Drabble Notes – Honda/Miho, based after season 0 had finished in a sort of transition between season 0 and DM.

---

"But Honda I haven't had a chance to put on my make up! And these aren't my nice clothes or –"

"It doesn't matter," Honda assured her firmly, "This is the last day you'll be here before you go away and I want you to have something to remember us by."

He was gripping Miho gently by the arm and tugging her towards the photo booth. He had not been this bold towards her before but somehow knowing that she wouldn't be here to judge his actions tomorrow made him more confident.

The others were already waiting for them. He couldn't tell if the smiles were genuine or if they were putting on brave faces for her sake but they looked sincere enough.

"Come on, the rest of us have been waiting here for two minutes already," Jounouchi called before disappearing into the booth.

By the time Honda and Miho had run over the others were already inside. As expected it was a tight fit but the six of them managed to position themselves ready for the photo.

Miho even tried to dart off once before the countdown on the screen was finished but Honda made sure she couldn't get out of the door. As always however, even in her panic, she looked perfect for the photo.


	23. Anzu III

Drabble Notes – Anzu-centric, possibly based after the KC Grand Prix.

---

You can say what you will about world domination or championship duelling or whatever else was circling around Anzu's life at that particular moment in time but there was nothing that could shake dancing.

Admittedly she didn't get to dance as much as she used to because of issues revolving around the previous two points but as long as she could dance after a long quest she was happy.

It was also one of the few things she did away from her friends. Its not as if she hated the thought of an audience but her friends got to know her through every other aspect of her life. Dancing was something that she had to herself. At least up until she took on the challenges of dancing professionally. Then she'd let them watch. But for now it was just her and the dance floor. And she wanted to keep it that way.


	24. Honda & Otogi

Drabble Notes – Honda & Otogi, based during some tournament that isn't shown during the series. And because I'm mean I'll not tell you what the two of them saw.

---

"Why do we have to be the ones to go look for him?" Otogi moaned as he and Honda ran through the identical halls of KaibaCorp.

"Because Jounouchi needs to prepare for his match," Honda insisted, glancing from one room to the next but trying not to stop for too long.

"I don't see why Anzu couldn't have gone instead," came the pouting reply from Otogi.

Honda yet out a short laugh between his gasps for breath and replied, "If you want to go back and argue with Anzu than by all means be my guest."

Although he didn't say anything out loud Otogi must have taken Honda's point because he didn't turn around. Jogging through the corridors of a building this large was a pain but it wasn't worth Anzu's anger to stop looking for Yugi.

"Hey I think I've found him," Honda called, heading over to a room from where some light emitted.

He froze immediately after looking through the door.

"What? What is it?" Otogi asked impatiently as he caught up.

Honda pointed wordlessly inside the door.

"Oh? Oh my…"


	25. Kisara & Miho

Drabble Notes – Kisara & Miho, based in an AU where Kisara exists in modern times and works on a farm.

---

Autumn was the time to harvest the crop.

Kisara knew that well. It was planted and nurtured in the spring, it thrived during the summer and when autumn came it was time to collect the ripened crop to store for use during the cold winter months.

Everyone had worked hard to collect the crop that day but Miho was not fairing well. She was a city-girl; used to having food put in front of her without having to work the year growing it and without having to harvest it in the autumn.

Given she had dressed for the occasion. Tell Miho that you were going out somewhere and you could guarantee that she'd have the ideal outfit for where you were going. In this case she had chosen dungarees that were suitably for getting muddy. But collecting the crop didn't concern what you were wearing so much.

As Kisara was putting away the last tiny bundle of remaining wheat Miho walked over, struggling to carry as small pumpkin. She had been carrying the smaller vegetables all day but still it seemed these had been having a strain on her.

"How do you do this all day?" she puffed, resting against Kisara.

"It is necessary, or else we won't eat during the winter," Kisara answered, using the honesty that was all she knew.

Miho sighed and answered, "You could buy all of these things from a supermarket…"

"But another farm would have worked to produce the food there. We only want what we have earned," Kisara insisted, pride well intact.


	26. Yami x Mai

Drabble Notes – I haven't the foggiest iwhen/i this one is set, except probably post a lot of things. One of those 'seemed like a good idea at the time' drabbles.

---

"Thank you for agreeing to this Mai…" He was polite as ever but she could still sense the deep embarrassment in his voice as he said it. He wasn't used to even standing next to a girl, she could tell.

"No problem sweetie, just remember to uphold your side of the bargain," As much as she felt bad for him at the same time she wanted to see him squirm a little.

"Yes… that…" Yami said awkwardly. He didn't quite understand the reasoning behind what she wanted him to do but it was the only way she'd agree to this.

"There's one thing I don't understand though," Mai admitted tilting her head to aside, "Surely Anzu would have agreed to pose as your date without you having to agree to any terms."

"Yugi has feelings for Anzu, I wouldn't want to hurt either of them by asking her," Yami answered, as if this was obvious.

Shaking her head in amused disbelief Mai replied, "You really don't understand women do you Yami?"

"That's the reason why I'm in this mess in the first place…" Yami sighed, almost missing the sarcasm. Almost.

"Yes well, you don't need to worry about that now," she said, pinching his cheek embarrassingly, "Just leave that to me and we'll have Kaiba eating his words about you not being able to get a girl."


	27. Dark Magician x Harpie's Lady

Drabble Notes – Dark Magician x Harpie's Lady, based in an AU world where the monsters exist.

---

He knew about her. Everyone knew of the Harpies. They were never good news. And there were a lot of them too. From the top of his head he could remember the dragon, the sisters, the brother and the girl, but out of all of them the Harpie's Lady was the deadliest of them all.

And she was there. Walking over to him with a gaze that he could neither drop nor shake off. She wanted something and he didn't want to be there to find out what.

He internally scolded himself for worrying. He was a high level magician and she was just a low level. Even if she did have a reputation there was no way she could stand up to him in battle.

"I heard you were looking for team mates to assist you in your rescue mission," she commented casually as she approached.

He was shocked. Word did travel fast.

"Yes, but you're not the kind of help I was looking for. No offence meant," He said, in a tone that suggested he didn't care if she took offence or not.

She scowled and replied, "Why would that be?"

"You're not powerful enough. I'm only looking monsters who have a level over four," he said shortly.

She laughed sharply and grinned a wicked grin at him before answering, "You'd be surprised how skilful I can be to make up for my lack of power."


	28. Isis & Anzu

Drabble Notes – Isis & Anzu, set in an AU where the Ishtars continued to live underground after Battle City.

---

"She's ill, can't you see that?" Isis snapped at her brother. It wasn't as if Malik was insensitive but at times he did lack common sense…

"How was I supposed to know?" Malik shot back. Though he had to admit now he'd gotten a good look at the girl she did look very warm and was breathing with a certain degree of difficulty.

This wasn't the ideal place for anyone to fall to illness either. Both of the Ishtars knew that in the past when a family member fell ill they were sooner left to die than have anyone venture to the surface to get help for them. But she was not a family member, and they no longer lived under father's rules.

While the siblings silently debated with themselves Anzu attempted to focus her eyes. Although she tried to avoid it she couldn't help but stare at the hole above them that was the entrance to the well. It was so small from down here. If they had to get her back to the surface for help then surely she wouldn't make it. Everything around her was black apart from that hole. She gripped harder to Isis's arm to ensure that the other had not left.


	29. Yami x Seto x Anzu

Drabble Notes – Yami no Yuugi/Seto/Anzu, with established Seto/Anzu. Set at some point prior to Pharaoh's Memories, but probably not too much prior to it.

---

It would have been nice to pretend that the lingering memories of the Pharaoh were an ever-present doubt on their relationship. It would have been nice to know that, but while they were with one another, nagging at the back of their minds was a voice saying that they both still loved Yami and they knew it. It would have been nice if they could take comfort in knowing that even though neither of them could be with him they still had each other.

That would all have been nice.

However it was not possible.

Because to be a spirit that lingered just out of your reach it was required to not be around in the first place. You can't mourn the absence of someone if they are still present.

And Yami no Yuugi was still very much present.

It was a shame really. They tried so hard to be normal. They tried so hard to pretend that things worked. And he in turn tried so hard to pretend he didn't notice. He tried to let them be.

But things are never that simple are they? Things are never that nice.


End file.
